


Дождь из кленовых листьев

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction, Unhappy Ending, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Готовый дать отпор любому сопротивлению, Танос выходит из портала на планете Вулкан.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Writober-2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238
Kudos: 2





	Дождь из кленовых листьев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 6. Дождь из кленовых листьев

Красные листья клёна медленно опускаются на землю. Лёгкие, будто хоровод бабочек, они кружатся в воздухе, подхватываемые ветром, и стелятся под ноги пёстрым ковром. А в центре — она, и её изящная фигура кажется частью этого особого мира, частью этого клёна, этих листьев, растворяется в них. Её одежды трепещут на ветру, первый холод забирается в складки ткани, но она будто и не чувствует этого вовсе.

Они впервые встретились там — под этим старым клёном, в разгар земной осени.

Так этот день видела она. Именно она любовалась резными листьями, она подставляла ладони солнцу, и жёлтый луч блестел на _её_ руках, играл в _её_ волосах — и тогда он даже не заметил её лёгкую улыбку и светящиеся глаза.

Он узнал об этом потом, гораздо позже, когда их разумы слились воедино, отпечатывая чужие воспоминания на умах и душах. Он видел себя со стороны — величественный посол другой планеты, такой гордый и такой одинокий. Она видела его так, и он не мог спорить. А она тогда была… всего лишь женщиной с Земли, одетой слишком легко для этого времени года.

Красный лист клёна упал её на плечо, и Сарек аккуратно взял его двумя пальцами, приподнимая и рассматривая, изучая бледные прожилки. Этот лист — был их общим воспоминанием.

Отчего-то именно его, этот земной лист, он вспомнил сейчас, когда множество кораблей застилали небо, обрушивая сверху нескончаемый огонь. Аманда выбежала из укрытия, прислонившись спиной к стене старого здания, и смотрела на мужа — без надежды и без отчаяния, беспрекословно принимая любую участь.

Вместе с ним.

Когда Танос, окружёный пеплом горящих миров, вышел из зловещего чёрного портала, разверзшегося посреди затихшей столицы — они были готовы. Несколько корпусов кораблей ожидали, чтобы по первому приказу вступить в бой, осыпав непобедимого противника самым разрушительным огнём, что только имелся на вооружении Федерации.

Они были готовы. Но их это не спасло.

Установленные на кораблях лазерные пушки стреляли без перерыва, смертоносные лучи рикошетили, рассыпаясь искрами на красном песке, пока титан, гордо подняв голову, стоял в центре, одним движением руки отражая лучи и остужая горящую плазму. Нестихающий огонь бликами отражался в золоте перчатки. Аманда заметила, как Танос прикрыл глаза и почти вздохнул, будто готовый упасть от усталости. Но через мгновение это мимолётное выражение исчезло без следа, будто его и не было, и гигантская ладонь решительно сжалась в кулак.

Камень реальности вспыхнул красным, и этот зловещий огонь отразился в сосредоточенных глазах титана.

Небо раскололось.

Огромная алая трещина прошлась над планетой с Востока на Запад, проникая в корабли, разрывая металл, остужая двигатели, сжигая масло и испаряя воду, расщепляя каждый атом некогда непобедимой армии. Крупные хлопья пепла парили в воздухе, медленно приближаясь к земле.

И вдруг всё изменилось.

Сарек поднял голову, вглядываясь небеса.

В дрожащем от жары воздухе вместо последних остатков армии медленно и ровно планировали крупные красные листья клёна. Такие, как росли только на Земле, в одном лишь её месте. Одно старое дерево на множество миров и галактик, на миллиарды световых лет. На всю бесконечную Вселенную.

Уголок губ Сарека дрогнул. Его планета была обречена, вот-вот должна была рухнуть, став жертвой грубого и такого рационального рассчёта. А их последняя надежда медленно осыпалась невозможным, последним, дождём.

Дождём из кленовых листьев.


End file.
